The Collection
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: Random drabbles for Phae's challenge. A collection of them.
1. Nothing but Trouble

**All 200 words. Some interconnected. Most not. Enjoy!**

…

**Phae's Word Prompts: Ambitious**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome wasn't ambitious and she didn't want much in life. In fact, she would be happy with a house, a boyfriend, and oden for dinner.

Unfortunately, her unambitious nature had brought her nothing but trouble in the form of a self-possessed daiyoukai who made her subject to his every whim.

She wondered if she should consider becoming ambitious; at least ambitious enough to get promoted from her current position of personal assistant to the devil. Or, the lord of the west. Yeah, that's what she meant.

Kagome tentatively poked her head into her boss's office. She shivered at the cold atmosphere.

"Um… Sesshomaru-sama?" she began meekly.

"Enter," came his cold voice.

Kagome gulped, and walked in. She closed the door behind her and fidgeted as his golden eyes locked onto her.

"Remember when I was asking you if I could have tomorrow off?"

"Yes."

"Can I?" she squeaked.

"Yes."

"I can?" she asked again, disbelieving.

"Do not make me repeat myself, Higurashi."

"Of course not! Thank you sir!"

Squealing, Kagome turned around. "I can finally go on my date!" she whispered.

Suddenly, her boss appeared in front of her.

"I have changed my mind. You will be working tomorrow."

"What?!"

…

**Poor Kagome.**

**She should have waited until she was out f his hearing range.**

**Don't disregard an Inu's hearing!**

**T.N.T!**


	2. Awe Inspiring

**Phae's Word Prompts: Awe**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome watched Sesshomaru take down the youkai who had decided to attack her, completely entranced. He really was awe-inspiring. The way he fought was just so…

She couldn't even describe it. But she did know that she found it really, really hot.

Kagome blushed and slapped her forehead. She couldn't believe she had just thought that. The way he decapitated youkai shouldn't be hot. It just wasn't right. What sort of seventeen year-old was she?

A time travelling miko seventeen year-old. That's the sort of seventeen year-old she was.

A quiet "Hn" brought her attention to the daiyoukai who was standing next to her, looking exactly like he had before the battle had even begun.

"It is finished," he murmured.

Kagome sighed. "Thanks."

He nodded shortly. "Come."

Then he started walking. Kagome frowned, watching his hair sway. Honestly, everything about him was elegant and deadly– even his stupid hair– and she would hate it if she didn't find it so attractive.

Kagome heaved another heavy sigh. She couldn't wait until they met back up with Inuyasha and the others. When they did, she wouldn't have to deal with an incredibly lethal, incredibly sexy daiyoukai anymore.

"Miko."

"I'm coming," she snapped.

…

**This one was so hard to write. I couldn't think of anything else, because…**

**I just couldn't!**

**I'm going to post the next one today too, because, that one was just as hard to write.**

**T.N.T!**


	3. Conspiracy

**Phae's Word Prompts: Arrogant**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"And he's so cocky and arrogant! It's so annoying!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging her books closer to her chest as she walked home from school with her best friend.

Sango looked at her strangely. "He's the heir to the Western Lands; he's allowed to be cocky and arrogant."

"Just because he's allowed to be arrogant and cocky doesn't mean he should be! And he acts like he's entitled to everything, from free food to me."

"Well, maybe he just doesn't know better. He's bound to be spoiled. He's used to having everything he wants when he wants it, no matter what. Cut him some slack."

Kagome froze in her tracks and turned to look at her best friend. "What did you say?"

Sango's eyes widened and her breath hitched. "I just suggested that you cut him some slack, that's all."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I can't believe this! You're on his side! Is he paying you? What is he offering to make you do this?"

"What? Kagome-"

Her protests were cut off as the male they were talking about appeared.

Kagome scowled and pointed at him. "You're stalking me! This is a conspiracy! I hate you, Sesshomaru!"

"You do not," he responded.

…

**Not even sure how that came about.**

**I was reaching…**

**CONSPIRACY!**

**T.N.T!**


	4. Beautiful

**Phae's Word Prompt: Beautiful**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Long legs, curvy figure, slender neck, full lips, pert nose, blue eyes, raven hair.

She was beautiful, and he hated himself for thinking it, even if it was true. He tried to calm himself by saying that calling her ugly would be a lie, and he didn't lie, but it wasn't really working. He still detested himself for thinking she was gorgeous, but he couldn't deny it.

Sesshomaru groaned– inwardly of course– as she caught sight of him and smiled. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He nearly died.

Her scent, her body.

It was all too much.

She pulled away, and he both enjoyed and mourned the loss of contact.

"Hey, Sesshomaru! You're late, mister. I've been waiting for five minutes, and because of that, the line grew!" she said, her tone stern and her eyes playful.

Her voice was perfect.

"Sesshomaru?" she said, suddenly concerned.

He cleared his throat slightly. "Come. We will get in line."

Kagome grinned brightly. "Let's go!"

When they got in line, she smiled up at him.

Her smile was enchanting.

He was really pathetic.

She leaned her head on his shoulder as best she could. "You're the best friend ever!"

…

**Yeah. He's friend-zoned and in love.**

**She's oblivious.**

**One of my favorite things in the world.**

**T.N.T!**


	5. Still His

**Phae's Word Prompts: Betrayal**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome sat next to the fire and looked over the camp.

Miroku was sleeping closer to Sango than was good for either of them. Shippo and Rin were cuddled up in her sleeping bag, lying next to a dozing Ah-Un. Jaken was sprawled next to them, snoring loudly, but not disturbing any of their sleeping companions. She didn't have to look behind her to know that Sesshomaru was sitting at the base of a tree, his eyes closed as he took everything in through his other senses.

And she didn't have to look up to know that Inuyasha wasn't sitting in his tree watching over them.

She didn't have to look up to know that soul stealers were dancing in the sky, serving as a beacon to any who knew their mistress.

Kagome smiled gently, an almost out of place expression.

"I wonder," she began softly. "I wonder if it can still be considered betrayal."

She looked over her shoulder, and blue locked with gold.

Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, Sesshomaru looked away first.

"What do you think, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked, turning back to the fire.

"He was never yours," came the almost indifferent reply.

"But I'm still his."

"Hn."

…

**That was pretty somber.**

**I like it actually, even though it's lacking in Sessh/Kag romance.**

**I also like ending things with "Hn" or "Hnn."**

**It's a really great way to end anything.**

**Seriously.**

**T.N.T!**


	6. Pathetic

**Phae's Word Prompts: Dismissed **

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome looked at her reflection in the water of the river.

Her face was thinner than usual; she hadn't been eating much lately. She had taken great care to straighten her hair and put it in the traditional style. She was even wearing a miko uniform.

She looked more like Kikyo than ever, but Inuyasha still hadn't paid her any attention. She had gone out of her way to look more Kikyo, but her new look had only resulted in a few strange looks from her companions. Inuyasha hadn't even noticed the difference.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered.

"Pathetic."

Kagome spun around, coming face to face with Sesshomaru. "Wh-what?"

Sesshomaru sniffed dismissively, not looking at her. In fact, he spoke only after he had turned his back on her and started walking towards the camp.

"You have changed yourself for the half-breed; this one had not believed you to be so weak."

Kagome stared at the space where the daiyoukai had been standing, before turning to look back at the water.

Kagome pulled out her hair ribbon and cocked her head, watching as her came loose and framed her face.

She began giggling to herself softly.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

…

**This is an almost time-lapse continuation of Still His.**

**Maybe…**

**It's certainly somber enough.**

**T.N.T!**


	7. Yes, Mate

**Phae's Word Prompts: Fret**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"Do not fret, mate," Sesshomaru commanded indifferently, his eyes betraying his amusement.

Kagome looked up at him with a glare, before slapping his shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow, wondering if that was supposed to have hurt.

She scowled. "Don't tell me not to fret, mister! Look at you! You've got blood all over you. What happened?" she questioned, while forcing him to sit down in his desk chair.

Well, she wasn't forcing him, but he let her guide him.

Sesshomaru watched her leave, and waited to speak until she had come back into the room with two bowls and a towel.

She knelt down in front of him and set down both bowls, one filled with water and the other empty. She began wiping the blood off of his chest.

Sesshomaru huffed silently. "My father interfered."

"Didn't I tell you that would happen?"

"Yes, mate."

"And you went and fought with Inuyasha anyway!"

"Yes, mate."

"Oh! You- Gah!"

"Have you finished?" he asked, wanting to get in the shower. He wondered if he could convince her to join him…

Kagome smacked his shoulder again, bringing him out of his thoughts. "No I'm not finished! Stop being so impatient!"

"Yes, mate."

…

**He's so good. Just saying "Yes, mate" to everything.**

**T.N.T!**


	8. Complicated Relationships

**Phae's Word Prompts: Glass**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome sighed and lay back on the bed, pouting. Sango looked down at her, a hesitant smile on her face.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Kagome. You broke up with Koga because he was too rough, but you're not sure you can keep on dating Sesshomaru because he's too gentle?"

"No!" Kagome protested. "That's not it. He treats me like glass, Sango. And he's always buying me things, and making sure I'm happy. And he's scarily protective, always making sure I'm safe. I swear, when I went out of town he called me five times an hour to make sure I was alive, though that might have been the separation anxiety kicking in. His mother told me to expect it."

Sango stifled her giggles when Kagome glared at her.

"Sorry," she said. "But, Kagome-"

Suddenly, Kagome's phone rang, causing the woman to groan. "I bet that's him," she grumbled.

Kagome answered her phone and put it on speaker, motioning for Sango to be quiet.

"Hello?" Kagome said.

"Miko," a smooth voice responded.

Sango was thoroughly confused when, instead of the frown and snappish reply she had been expecting, her friend started giggling and twirling her hair.

"Hey, Sessho!"

…

Huh?

…

**Contradictory, much?**

**Don't ask me why, but I just love that stuff!**

**T.N.T!**


	9. Dependency

**Phae's Word Prompts: Import**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru picked up his cellphone and dialed the first and only number on his speed dial. It only took a few seconds for his personal assistant and secretary to answer the phone.

"Honestly, Sesshomaru, you could just get up and come to my office. I'm only ten steps away."

"Where are my files on this year's imports and exports?" he demanded, ignoring her.

Instead of an answer, he heard the dial tone. Before he could call her back and berate her, his door opened and she walked in.

"You're so lazy," she complained. "And clueless."

He glared at the back of her head when she walked over to one of his filing cabinets.

"You changed the system again," he accused.

"I did not. You're just completely dependent on me. You really need to work on that," she chided.

He growled at her in warning.

She turned to him and rolled her eyes, setting a packet on his desk. "There you go."

He huffed inaudibly and began flipping through the report.

"You're welcome," she said sarcastically, before walking out of his office.

He stared at the door, before picking up his phone and calling her.

"What?" she snapped once she picked up the phone.

"Dinner. Tonight."

He heard her giggle. "Honestly, Sesshomaru."

…

**I have always thought that Sesshomaru would be a great businessman with no knowledge of his own filing systems.**

**Don't ask.**

**T.N.T!**


	10. Irrational Jealousy

**Phae's Word Prompts: Knight**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru glared at his mate as she talked on the phone.

"He's very knight-in-shining-armor: dashing, suave, debonair, handsome, and charming too. Perfect!"

She paused, listening to her sister's response.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! He's powerful and honorable too! Those are definitely his most attractive qualities."

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched as he turned his head to look at her. He was honorable and powerful. Why was she obsessing over this guy? He was her _mate_. She should have been obsessing over him.

She blushed, her nose and cheeks dusted with a light pink. It was an adorable blush. His blush. Sesshomaru growled under his breath.

Unacceptable.

She giggled coquettishly, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. It was an adorable giggle. His giggle. Sesshomaru growled under his breath.

Unacceptable.

"Kikyo!" she exclaimed, sounding scandalized.

Her tone turned wry. "I can't disagree; it is very sexy."

Kagome's phone was plucked from her grasp abruptly. She looked at Sesshomaru, prepared to protest, but he silenced her with a growl.

"You will no longer speak on that subject."

Kagome recognized his jealousy and smirked. "You know he's an anime character, right?"

Sesshomaru growled. "You are mine."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "I know."

…

**Irrationally jealous Sesshomaru's.**

**I live for them.**

**T.N.T!**


	11. The Hunt

**Phae's Word Prompts: Poise**

…

He crouched, poised to strike; to pounce on his prey like the predator he was. He moved forward stealthily: one step, then two. His eyes narrowed as he took in the movements of his target: the slightest shifts of the body, changes in breathing patterns.

He took his final step before he prepared to lunge– to go in for the kill– only to be thwarted when his intended victim turned onto her side, back facing him, and spoke.

"Sesshomaru, if you jump on me, I'll purify you."

The feral part of him really had no problem with that idea; he welcomed a challenge. But the rational side of him realized that continuing in the hunt would only result in his ejection from the bedroom.

Sesshomaru stood regally– there was nothing undignified about attempting to hunt one's mate, after all. Nothing at all.

With an inaudible sigh, Sesshomaru walked the rest of the way to the bed and sat down next to his ill-tempered miko. Deprived of following through with his pursuit, Sesshomaru settled for the next best thing: hauling his mate into his lap and burying his nose in her hair.

Kagome groaned. "Why can't you let me nap?"

"Hn."

…

**Don't ask.**

**I was feeling very… **_**African Cats **_**by Keith Scholey and Alastair Fothergill. **

**Again. Don't ask.**

**T.N.T!**


	12. Recluse

**Phae's Word Prompts: Recluse**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

He was a recluse– _the_ recluse– but apparently, that didn't matter to the petite miko who never failed to stop by his rooms to check on him. Even after he had told her he wished to be let alone, she still kept coming. And even after he had told her that he was a self-sufficient adult, she still kept checking on him.

Her relentlessness was both endearing and annoying.

Sesshomaru looked up at his clock. She should have arrived already.

He would admit that he was worried. She was never late, and now she was, and he had no idea if something had happened to her. The thought made his heart stop for a moment.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Standing and taking a small sniff, Sesshomaru instantly calmed.

"Enter," he murmured.

Kagome walked in, flushed slightly. "Hi, Sesshomaru!"

"You are late," he responded, eyes narrowed as he took in her harassed appearance.

She looked up at him with a smile. "Sorry, I overslept. Were you worried?" she asked jokingly.

He scowled.

Her eyes widened. "You were, weren't you?"

He couldn't deny it; he wasn't a liar. So he stayed silent.

"Aww!" she cooed. "That's so adorable!"

…

**I don't like this one that much. I feel like I could have gone somewhere else, but I couldn't figure out how to.**

**It's acceptable, I guess.**

**T.N.T!**


	13. Punishment

**Phae's Word Prompts: Sadness**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sadness was not an emotion that Sesshomaru allowed his mate to experience. And when she was sad, or upset, or displeased, then you could be sure that someone was about to die as punishment for making his little miko feel that way.

Sesshomaru's interlaced fingers sat in front of the bottom of his face, making it so that the person on the other side of the desk could only see his eyes. His cold, blank, narrowed eyes.

The person sitting in front of him fidgeted, and perspired, and twitched, before working up the courage to speak; something he would regret.

"Sir, why am I here?"

Sesshomaru's voice was little more than a whisper. "You work for a self-employed caterer."

"Yes."

"I have recently discovered that you have made several… impolite remarks regarding the food made by your employer."

"Uh… yes."

"Are you aware of the distress your comments caused your employer?"

The man on the other side of the desk gulped. "Yes, sir."

"Hn."

Before it could register, the man's head had been cut off. Sesshomaru sniffed as he flicked his claws and walked out of the room.

A servant stopped to bow.

"Clean my office before my miko arrives."

…

**I can't imagine Sesshomaru allowing anyone to get away with making his miko upset.**

**I really loved that one!**

**T.N.T!**


	14. Stupid Move

**Phae's Word Prompts: Scrape**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

She was littered with scrapes, cuts, gashes, and bruises. That was to be expected though, as she had just been kidnapped. It had been a close call, her escape, but after all the experience she had with kidnappers, she had made it out alive and relatively unharmed.

Just not unharmed enough to go home to her mate, who would have a conniption fit if he saw her in this condition. And once he had his fit, he would most assuredly put her on lockdown, and that wouldn't do.

Kagome huffed and banged her fist on the bench she was sitting on. What to do?

Before she could think of an answer to her self-posed question, her phone rang. Kagome hesitantly pulled it out of her pocket, staring at the caller ID nervously.

Of course he had decided to call. It wasn't unexpected; she was supposed to have been home an hour ago after all.

Biting her lip, Kagome answered the phone.

"Where are you?" he demanded before she could get a word out.

Kagome gulped. "I got held up. I'll be home soon. Bye!" she said, hanging up immediately.

Kagome blinked and stared at her phone.

That hadn't been smart.

…

**Not too bad I don't think.**

**But I'm willing to give like, 52 bonus points to anything that involves Kagome being kidnapped, so…**

**T.N.T!**


	15. Spanking

**Sorry it's late…**

**Busy weekend.**

…

**Phae's Word Prompts: Spank**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome bit her lip and peaked carefully around the corner and into the hallway. All she needed to do was reach her office and she would be safe.

Now, you might ask why Kagome was sneaking around her own house, but the answer was simple: her mate had taken to spanking her.

It had started very suddenly, but he had kept on. It had been months since he had first started, and her butt had been sore ever since. Sometimes, she didn't want to sit down because of the soreness, but if she stayed standing, he would come around and slap her behind again!

Kagome took a fortifying breath and began slinking down the hallway. Her shoulders were hunched and she was moving very slowly.

Behind her, her mate watched, his lips twitching. He knew exactly what she was doing and he found it highly amusing.

By now, he couldn't remember what had compelled him to start spanking her, but he didn't regret it.

Silently, he began stalking toward her. His long legs allowed him to catch up with her easily. He smirked predatorily.

_SMACK!_

Kagome jumped up and turned around, her hands holding her rear end.

"That hurt!"

"Hnn."

…

**What did you expect, honestly?**

**I'm not **_**that **_**imaginative.  
T.N.T!**


	16. Short

**Phae's Word Prompts: Star**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"Hey, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Mate," he responded, not looking up from his newspaper.

She looked at him over her shoulder. "Will you help me?"

His eyes flicked up and he raised his eyebrow.

Kagome pursed her lips, hesitant to ask, but determined to complete putting up the decorations.

"Will you put the star on top of the tree for me?" she asked, turning to him fully and holding out the golden star.

His eyebrow rose further as he stood and walked over to her. "You require me to do it because you cannot?"

Kagome flushed. "I could, but I want you to do it."

"No. You are merely too short to reach the top."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she tried and failed to calm herself down. "Just because I can't reach the top doesn't mean I'm short."

Sesshomaru inclined his head. "No, but you are still tiny, little one."

"Don't call me that!" she yelled, waving the star in his face.

He plucked the decoration from her with a sniff. "It was an endearment."

"No! The way you said it was completely derogatory! Take it back!"

"I will not," he murmured, placing the star on the tree.

"Ooh! Jerk!"

"Hnn."

…

**Sort of Christmas-y…**

**Not really, but there were tree and star appearances…!**

**And there's the whole height thing, which I love.**

**Even though it's not present in the anime or manga, I love the idea. **

**It's adorable!**

**T.N.T!**


	17. Upsetting Inquiries

**Phae's Word Prompts: Suspect**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome settled her blanket over her legs and laid her head on Sesshomaru's chest, sighing as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Is there a problem, mate?" Sesshomaru asked, not looking away from his phone.

Kagome pursed her lips. "I'm not sure. The police stopped by work today and they were inquiring about Sasuke. Apparently he disappeared and they suspect foul play."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yeah. I wonder what happened. I hope he's not just skipping out, but I also hope nothing's happened to him," Kagome said, chewing on her lip worriedly.

"Do not be overly concerned, little one."

Kagome smiled. "I'll try not to worry."

"Go to sleep, mate," Sesshomaru murmured, turning to kiss her forehead.

"Okay," she said, shifting so that she was lying down. "Love you."

"Hnn."

Sesshomaru reached out and turned off his lamp. He set his phone down and laid down on the bed before wrapping his arms around his mate.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru made a mental note to speak to his contact at the police department. He would have to stop the investigation before anything was uncovered. If the police found anything out, it would only upset his mate, and that was unacceptable.

…

**So, this is a continuation of Punishment.**

**Sesshomaru is sounding more and more like a yakuza boss.**

**I wonder…**

**T.N.T!**


End file.
